memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
John Billingsley
John Billingsley is the actor best known to Star Trek fans for playing Doctor Phlox, the Denobulan chief medical officer of the ''Enterprise'' NX, on Star Trek: Enterprise. Born in Media, Pennsylvania and raised in Weston, Connecticut, Billingsley attended Bennington College in Vermont, where he studied theatre. He ultimately broke into films, making his debut with a supporting role in the 1988 thriller Seven Hours to Judgment, in which Tiny Ron also starred. He followed this with a small role in 1990's I Love You to Death, featuring Jack Kehler. By the late 1990s, Billingsley was making frequent appearances both in films and on television. His film credits during this period included Born to Be Wild (1995, with Gregory Itzin, Alan Ruck, Titus Welliver, and Bruce Wright), Eat Your Heart Out (1997), and Kate's Addiction (1999). He made guest appearances on such television programs as NYPD Blue (with Jude Ciccolella, Gordon Clapp, Daniel Dae Kim, and Sharon Lawrence), The Practice (with Frank Novak and Chris Sarandon), L.A. Doctors (with Tracy Middendorf), The Pretender (with Natalia Nogulich, Harve Presnell, and Steve Vinovich), and ''The X-Files'' (with Michael McKean and Charles Rocket). He also appeared in the acclaimed 1999 made-for-TV movie Tuesdays with Morrie. In 2000, Billingsley appeared in the film Breathing Hard, which also featured Star Trek: Deep Space Nine regular Armin Shimerman (Quark) and his wife, Kitty Swink. That same year, Billingsley became a regular on the science fiction series The Others. Among his co-stars in this series was Bill Cobbs, whom Billingsley would later co-star with in the Enterprise episode "Daedalus". The series, however, would only last one season before being cancelled. Nonetheless, Billingsley would continue to make appearances on television, including a guest-starring role opposite his future Enterprise co-star Jolene Blalock (T'Pol) on UPN's G vs E. The two would reunite for Enterprise (another UPN series) the following year. During this time, Billingsley co-starred with future Enterprise guest actress Joanna Cassidy in a two-part episode of Diagnosis Murder and later in an episode of Six Feet Under (which also guest-starred Robert Foxworth and Wendy Schaal). He also appeared with Patti Yasutake in an episode of Judging Amy, with Christopher McDonald and Salli Elise Richardson in an episode of Family Law, and Star Trek: The Next Generation star Jonathan Frakes in an episode of The Lot. Billingsley and Frakes would go on to co-star together in a Trek-oriented episode of Roswell (with the two actors playing themselves while holding a casting call for a fictional episode of Enterprise) in 2001 and in the Enterprise series finale, "These Are the Voyages...", in 2005. In 2001, Billingsley co-starred with Michael Dorn in independent drama Lessons for an Assassin. He also appeared in the films Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles (with Jonathan Banks and Matt Winston) and The Glass House (with Erick Avari) and the TV movie Just Ask My Children, co-starring Virginia Madsen, Casey Biggs, and Jack Shearer. Husband/wife acting team Armin Shimerman and Kitty Swink also had roles in this latter movie, their second with Billingsley. Also in 2001, Billingsley was cast in his most famous role yet: the strange, optimistic Dr. Phlox on the new Star Trek series, Enterprise. Billingsley would continue to make additional film and TV appearances during Enterprise's four-year run. He appeared in an episode of Stargate SG-1, in which he played an obsessed Trekkie scientist who worships at the "altar of Roddenberry". Perhaps his most notable TV role during this time, however, was a victimized serial killer in two episodes of Cold Case. He also had his largest film role to date, a principle role in the 2003 thriller Out of Time. Other films he appeared in during this time include High Crimes (2002, with Bruce Davison), White Oleander (2002, with Biff Yeager), and The Twelve Dogs of Christmas (2005, with Richard Riehle). Since the cancellation of Enterprise in 2005, Billingsley has kept busy performing on the stage, although he has had time to do some occasional film and TV work. He has appeared in a film called Ripple Effect, co-starring Denise Crosby and Virginia Madsen, which is set for release sometime in 2006. He has also filmed roles for the TV movie Dead & Deader (airing in October 2006), in which Armin Shimerman will also appear, and Jerome Bixby's The Man from Earth, a science fiction movie with Richard Riehle and Tony Todd. At present, Billingsley is filming a comedy called American Summer with George Takei. In 2006, Billingsley had the recurring role of Terrence Steadman in the hit FOX TV series Prison Break. However, he had to leave that show (and his role re-cast) when he was cast as a regular on ABC's new series The Nine. In this show, Billingsley played Egan Foote, one of nine people who become linked following a bank robbery and a subsequent 52-hour standoff in which he and the others are hostages. Actor Zach Grenier, who once co-starred with Billingsley on Enterprise, had a recurring role on this series. The series premiered on Wednesday, 4 October, at 10pm EST, but was immediately removed from ABC's schedule on 28 November, after only thirteen episodes were produced, only seven of which had been aired. The remaining six episodes are set to air later in the 2006-07 season. In the meantime, he is currently working on a pilot for a TV show starring Paul Reiser. Billingsley's other recent TV credits include an appearance on an episode of Nip/Tuck with Bob Gunton and an appearance as blind photographer Jackson Scott in a May 2007 episode of NCIS, which also featured former Borg Queen Susanna Thompson. He was also briefly seen in a 2007 episode of Ghost Whisperer. He currently resides in Los Angeles, California with his wife, actress Bonita Friedericy, who appeared in the Enterprise episode "Regeneration". External Links * Official site * * Billingsley, JohnBillingsley, John de:John Billingsley es:John Billingsley nl:John Billingsley pl:John Billingsley